


Put It On My Tab

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: You’ve watched Merle come into your bar for years, slowly building a friendship with him you wished you knew how to make into something more. After one terrible day, you finally get frustrated enough to tell Merle how you feel. (Takes a bit to get going, but it is a one shot, [she said, surprising no one].)





	Put It On My Tab

“I’ll take another when ya get a chance, baby.” Merle Dixon drawled as he pushed his glass towards you. He was looking down at the bar, his hands folded in front of him, and his large form slightly hunched over. You took the empty glass of whiskey without looking at him and poured him a glass of water instead, handing it back to him without making eye contact.

“Why ya gotta do this?” Merle asked, clearly upset you were cutting him off.

“Either drink the water or hand me your keys, bud,” you said, walking over to serve other customers.

Merle grumbled something but drank the water. You looked out for Merle. He had become something like a friend over the time you had spent serving him.

When you made it back to Merle’s end of the bar he pushed the empty glass of water towards you. You grabbed it, still not looking at him, and put it in the dirty dish tub.

“You alright? Usually ya try to force a conversation outta’ me.” Merle said. You could feel him staring at you.

“I’m fine. ” He was right, and you were lying. You usually enjoyed speaking to Merle. In fact, over the past two years you worked at this bar, you and Merle had become quite close. On your first day at this job, Merle had shamelessly tried to pick you up, throwing line after line at you that would usually have made you very flustered. However, something about being behind the bar, and being the keeper of the alcohol made you bolder; you were able to give Merle as much as he gave, and he backed off. From that point on he was always kind to you.

There had been times when you and Merle had your issues. You’ve had to wrestle keys out of his hand and convince him he needed to take a cab home many a time. You’ve had to talk him and many different men out of fighting each other in the middle of the bar, often times telling Merle to just go sit in the back room behind the bar until he cooled down. You’ve even kicked him out a time or two when he got a bit too rowdy. Merle always came in the next day to apologize to you - he never apologized to the people whose noses and jaws he broke, but he always said sorry to you.

Most people didn’t like Merle, and you could understand why. He was a blunt asshole with no sense of human decency, but he meant well. Besides, you had to admit he had a ways with words, as vulgar as they usually were, and they always came out in that delicious southern rasp. But tonight you couldn’t look at him. You couldn’t really look at anyone. You were just having one of those super shitty days where one bad thing after another happens.

First, you woke up from a call from your boss asking you to come in on your day off. You just wanted to sleep in. Also, why the hell did he have to call you at 8am to come in for a shift that started at quarter past six. Of course it was a closing shift. You agreed, you needed the money. Then, you discovered you had somehow forgotten to buy groceries that week, so you had to go shopping.

Of course, you couldn’t go shopping because your stupid car wouldn’t start for no apparent reason. Oh, and the cherry on the top? Your friend who was supposed to give you a ride home that evening had hooked up with some guy halfway through the night and fucked off to god knows where and now you had no ride home.

These were usually the things you’d vent to Merle. He was also good to rant to, as he could often get just as angry as you were about whatever it was you were upset about. Also, he happened to be pretty handy with vehicles and could probably fix your car. Not to mentioned he’d probably give you a ride home, another reason you were trying to get him to sober up a bit. He’d offered before, but you had never taken him up on it. Merle had never given you any reason to be afraid of him, even though others found him intimidating.

You were hesitant to take him up on it because you were afraid of what might come out of your mouth. You had a tendency to have a bit of word vomit when you were nervous, and being in a truck next to Merle seemed very nerve wracking.You tried to tell yourself that Merle’s flirty comments and touches were something he did to every woman, but still you developed a bit of a silly crush on the man. He was sexy, probably twenty-five years older than you, but sexy as hell. Something about the way he carried himself just made you think he knew the way around a women. That’s another reason you couldn’t look at the man tonight.

If you made eye contact you were afraid he’d know that your long time suspicions of him had been confirmed true last night.

See, you shouldn’t have listened to your friend Jill. She knew everything, classic small town girl born and raised. No plans to move out, and always knew everyone’s gossip. She had heard from her friend Anna that Anna’s older sister, Alyssa used to involved with Merle, ya know, in the biblical sense, and that ol’ Dixon was one hell of a wild fuck. He was a menacing man who switched from calm and quiet to explosive and loud at the drop of a hat. No one ignored or offended Merle without some sort of consequence. It made sense that he’d have the same commanding style in the bedroom.

And god, you knew he’s had enough practice in that department. If the amount of women he’d walked out of your bar with and the other gossipy women in their 20s in this town were anything to go by, and they were, the Dixon brothers have never had any trouble finding someone to spend the evening with. Or fifteen minutes at the back of a movie theatre judging by Anna’s experiences with Daryl. You had to admit you were jealous. That’s two people you knew personally who had had a taste of a Dixon, and all you’ve been able to do is watch Merle milk a glass of whiskey at least four nights a week for two years. God, to be a glass of whiskey in this bar.

It didn’t help that you hit a dry spell. The sexual partners you’ve been with have consisted of an awkward teenage boy when you were in high school, a couple drunken college boys who was good enough but forgettable, and a boyfriend you were with for six months who was a good man, but quite boring. The one time you brought up something even slightly kinky, had gone very badly…

Your mind had now somehow wandered to your exboyfriend who was a very sweet and loving man in the bedroom, but in the most boring way possible. He was always so tender and always made love to you, but the one time you asked him to just go a bit harder he told you he could never because “he respected you.” You tried to bring it up a few more times, but he refused.

One evening you finally had enough when he told you again how much he “respected” you and shouted at him “If you care about me that much, you’d come over here, bend me over something and respect the fuck outta me!” He was speechless. You didn’t break up that evening, but your relationship kind of petered out from there.

That was four months ago. It had been a while that was for sure. You still wanted to explore your kinkier side, but everyone in this town was either Bible thumping idiots, hipster assholes like your ex, or meth addicts. Yeah, you had all the porn you could watch and a cute little vibrator you bought online, but you just wanted a real man. And yeah, getting a man isn’t that difficult, but you wanted a man.

From what you could tell, Merle was just that. He was built like a brick shithouse, crass, had made the rounds with quite a few women in town (more than once, meaning he was worth having again), and had that voice. Oh god, that voice! You started subconsciously biting your lip and you started to feel significantly warmer despite the bar cooling down as the night went on. Just imagining the things you’d let Merle do to you. Your brain came up with filthier and filthier ideas as you felt yourself becoming wetter and wetter thinking about the man sitting three feet from you.

“Hey! What the hell, girl?” Merle’s harsh voice snapped you out of your fantasies. “You gone deaf?”

“Uhm…what? Sorry.” Fuck, had he been talking to you? How long had you been daydreaming? You looked up at him and noticed three people standing next to him, looking at you a bit oddly.

“Uhm, can we actually order something to drink?” The woman in the group asked.

“Of course. Sorry about that. Spaced out.” You offered your fake customer service smile. Even a bartender in a shitty southern town had to be slightly kind to people.

“Can we just get three pints of Coors Light?” The woman asked. Merle huffed out a small laugh. The woman looked at him with a pissy expression on her face and you had to bite your lip to not laugh.

You served the people their drinks and they paid without tipping. You didn’t expect them to tip you after you ignored them for god knows how long. But, that pissed Merle off.

“Fucking assholes.” Merle mumbled and rolled his eyes.

“They alright” you said. “It was me who ignored them. I was spacing.”

“Don’t matter. It’s rude. Rich assholes, Probably never had a real job in their life.” Merle hated anyone who had money on principal.

“Mr. Dixon, are you defending my honor?” You said.

Merle raised an eyebrow, but didn’t respond to your comment. A couple more minutes of silence passed before Merle asked you

“What were you thinking about? For a second there it looked like a damn good daydream.”

“What?” you laughed. “I was just thinking about if I wanted to ask you for a ride home and have to deal with you longer than usual or if I wanted to call a cab.”

“Ya, I’ll take ya home, girlie.” Merle winked. “But ya gotta tell me what ya was really thinking about first.”

“I was just thinking. I told you.” You said quickly, hoping he’d drop the subject.

“Ya always bite your lip and get that glassy eyed expression when you’s ‘just thinkin’?” he mocked, raising his eyebrows and leaning towards you.

You just smiled and looked down, but didn’t say anything.

“I’d say you’re standin’ there thinkin’ about somethin’ very specific.” He said leaning back now against his seat and smirking.

“And what is that?” you said with a sigh.

Merle chuckled, stood up and took his wallet out of his back pocket, throwing down enough cash to cover his tab plus a pretty generous tip. You made eye contact with him for the first time that evening to give him a shy smile. His eyes were so very blue and so very stoic.

“I’d say you’re sitting there thinking about cock, darling.” Merle said as if he was talking about the weather. Your breath caught in your throat. You had never heard a man speak like that outside of a porn. A warm sensation started at the base of your spine and moved down in between your thighs making you rock a bit where you stood.

Is he flirting with me? No. Surely not. He’s just messing with you. You told yourself with a hint of sadness.

“Maybe I was.” You said in what you hoped was a flippant tone and looked at the clock for an excuse to turn away from Merle. It was 1:45 in the morning, 5 minutes until last call and 15 minutes until close. You were exhausted. That was probably contributing to your ability to be so bold more than anything else. You were too tired to give too much of a shit about anything. 15 more minutes of trying to concentrate on the needs of others when all you really wanted was to get home and take a shower and continue your deprave daydreams.

“Any cock in particular, or just cock in general.” Merle smirked and popped a cigarette in his mouth.

“Merle, hon, you can’t smoke in here.” You told him on reflex.

“I ain’t lit it. Stop changing the subject. Answer the question.” He shot back, the cigarette dangling from his lips.

God that’s hot you thought that should not be hot.

You starred a second too long at his lips and had to stifle a moan. You shook your head and answered Merle quickly.

“I guess, uhm, a veryspecifictypeofone” you mumbled quickly, starting to put the dirty glasses in the dish rack to take to the back.

“The fuck ya’ just say?” He was now leaning against the bar, chuckling that stupid perfect laugh and smiling that crooked ol’ Merle Dixon smile with that cigarette in between his lips and his stupid pale blue work shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up so you could see his arms attached to his stupid hands that you just wanted to hold you down and you could see that stupid fucking patch of chest hair because he couldn’t even be bothered to button the damn thing up all the way and you’re just so tired and you just wanna go home but you can’t ‘cause your fucking car broke down and your stupid friend who isn’t even that goddamn interesting gets laid and you’re stuck here working in a fucking dive bar in Georgia lusting after a fifty year old man and you just snapped. You slapped at the dish rack down in the back of the bar, turned around, got right in Dixon’s smug fucking face and said through gritted teeth:

“I was thinking about you if I’m being honest, okay? You’re fucking sexy, Merle.” You tried to keep your voice low, but it was difficult. “And I’ve known you for so long and you come in here and you hit on other women right in front of me and then take them home to do god knows what and it sucks, okay? I want to be the girl that you…ya know, pick one day…”

You lost your nerve at the end there. Fuck. Shit. Nope. your brain was screaming at you. Why the hell did you say that you idiot. IDIOT.

You waited for Merle to laugh at you. To double over and shout to the rest of the bar what you had just said. To mock you. But he didn’t. You wished he had, because instead he didn’t react at all. His face was completely unreadable. Unnerving. You’ve never seen Merle Dixon like this.

After what seemed like a solid five minutes, but was probably more like five seconds, Merle took the cigarette out of his mouth still unlit, and said in a quiet voice:

“Bar closes in three minutes.” He said, looking at the clock above your head. “You stay a bit after close?”

“Yeah.” you said, looking at Merle confused.

“Anyone else here with ya after the bar closes?” Merle said, looking you up and down, licking his lips not at all subtly when his gaze fell on your breasts.

“No.” you answered, slowly realizing what he was hinting at. You had to turn away from him for a second to tell to the remaining three patrons in the bar that it was about last call. They nodded and started to gather their things to leave, dropping tip money on your bar as they left.

When you turned back to Merle, he had sat back down on his bar stool and was looking at you with a solemn expression on his face.

“You okay?” You asked him, nervously, afraid that your quick interruption had given Merle time to realize what you had just said to him and how ridiculous it was.

“I’m great,” he said. “What do ya usually gotta do after close?”

“Why, ya wanna help?” You teased, knowing full well he wouldn’t.

“Nah, just wanna know.” He gave you another wink and you rolled your eyes.

“I gotta load the dirty dishes, empty the registers, and lock up.” You said. You knew you should also sweep, but it sounded so exhausting. The opener could deal with that.

“Get to it then, girl!” Merle said, laughing a bit.

“Shut up Dixon!” You yelled at him, half joking. “Why’d you even stay if you’re just gonna give me a hard time?”

“Wanted ta ask ya ‘bout what ya said just now.” Merle said, quietly.

“Oh, that.” You mumbled as you started to empty the registers. You were hoping Merle would just forget it, but you also knew that was wishful thinking.

“Ya really think I’m sexy, baby doll?” Merle asked, pushing his tongue in his cheek and giving you a big wide grin.

“I’ll tell you if you load the dishwasher.” You half joked, hoping he’d just move on.

To your surprise, Merle got up and walked around the bar to grab the bucket of dirty dishes and take it to the back.

“So, do ya?” You heard Merle yell from the back room as he started to load dishes. You could tell by how much noise he was making he was probably doing it wrong, but you didn’t care.

“Yeah, I do.” You yelled back. “You know I do, Merle. Don’t play dumb.”

Merle walked out from the back and put the dish tub back. He walked up behind you and pressed into you, making you gasp. He wrapped his arms around you and whispered into your ear: “Never thought I’d hear ya say that.”

You closed the register and turned around to face him. “Never thought I’d be brave enough?”

“No, I never thought ya did.”

“Of course I did. I do. Why do you think I put up with your annoying ass?” You asked him, wrapping your arms around his neck, enjoying how close he was to you now that there wasn’t a bar between the two of you, even if he did smell a bit like whiskey.

“Ya keep me around ‘cause I’m such good eye candy.” Merle teased, running his hand up your side, “And for rides home.” He was smiling as he leaned in to press his lips to yours.

You had thought about kissing Merle often, but you never thought he’d be like this. He was soft and calm and controlled, applying varied pressure to your lips as he slowly moved his hands up and down your body. You moaned into him, allowing your mouth to open slightly so he could slip his tongue inside, tasting a combination of whiskey and Merle. You moved your hands down from his neck to start rubbing them all over his upper body, feeling the firm warm muscle underneath his clothing.

Merle’s hand tugged at the hem of your shirt and slowly started to pull it over your head and you lifted your arms to let him. You momentarily thought how it probably wasn’t a good idea to let a man undress you in your place of work at 2am, but you pushed that thought from your mind.

“Merle?” You asked, tentatively. “Are we going to…”

“If ya want, baby.” Merle answered, grabbing you by the hips and lifting you onto the bar. He stepped in between your legs and started to slowly kiss your neck and moved down to your collar bones to the top of your breasts.

“Yes.” You said softly.

Merle continued to kiss you all over for a minute before abruptly stopping and saying “One sec, I gotta take a piss.”

“God, you’re a charmer.” You joked, pushing him a bit as he laughed and headed towards the restroom.

“It’s the damn water ya gave me!” He yelled as he opened the bathroom door.

You turned around on the bar so you were facing the restrooms, legs dangled over the end of it, leaning back. You took this opportunity to kick your shoes and socks off. After thirty seconds you heard the toilet flush. “Wash your hands!” You shouted, half joking, half not sure if Merle usually did.

“I know!” He shouted and you heard the water start to run.

Merle stepped out of the restroom drying his hands and started walking towards you.

“Come here big boy.” Ya said in a low, sarcastic voice, making a come hither motion with one of your fingers.

“I know ya joking, but it’s still hot as fuck.” Merle said as he walked over to the bar.

When Merle had gotten closer you saw he was holding a small wrapped package and you snatched it from him.

“Merle, did you get this from the machine in the men’s restroom?” You asked, trying not to laugh as you turned the condom over in your hands.

“Yah, so?” He said, looking mildly offended. “Ya wanna get pregnant?”

“No,” you said, no longer able to hold in your laugh, “But look,” you pointed to the back side of the condom “This thing’s been expired for like a year. Mikey’s never changes them. I’ve told him like ten times he ‘oughta.”

“They expire?” Merle said, honestly confused.

“Oh my god, I made out with an idiot.” you said, laughing so hard now you had to hold onto his shoulder so you didn’t fall off the bar.

“At least I tried to wrap it up!” Merle said with a laugh, finally finding the humor in the situation.

Merle leaned into you, resting his head on your shoulder for a moment before starting to kiss and nibble at your neck again. He gripped your hips on either side and pulled you hard against him, allowing you to feel just how large and hard he was. When you ground your hips into his, he practically growled into your ear.

“Merle,” you said softly, trying to detach him from your neck. “Merle” you said again, a bit louder, pushing him off of you.

“What?” he asked, looking upset that you had interrupted his fun.

“We can’t do this without a condom, baby.” you said, running one hand up and down his chest, the other playing with the bottom of his shirt

You could practically see the gears working in Merle’s head as his expression moved from disappointed to excited. The look that flashed across his face was devilish. “Oh honey, we can do somethin’.” He drawled, licking his lips and taking a step forward so he was standing in between your legs again.

Merle once again started assault your neck with his mouth. You knew you would for sure have a mark there in the morning, a thought that made you giggle.

“What?” He asked, Merle’s hands starting to rub up your thighs to your waist to undo your jeans.

“I haven’t had a hickey since I was sixteen.” you said, leaning back so it was easier for him to unbutton your pants.

Merle just shook his head and continued to pull your jeans off completely and threw them on the ground. Running his hands up and down your bare legs and stepping between them again.

“Ya know how many times I thought about this?” Merle said, after unhooking your bra and throwing it on the floor with the rest of your clothes, then taking a step back to look you over.

“What?” You asked, playing coy.

Merle started to trail his hands lightly from your hip, up your sides, before starting to tease your nipples in his large calloused hands, making your head fall back and a small moan fall from your lips.

“Having ya on this bar, naked, legs spread, with my hands all over ya.” Merle whispered into your ear before biting your earlobe, hard, causing you to groan loudly.

“Really?” You asked a second later. You didn’t think Merle thought much of you.

“Fuck yeah.” He said, hooking his thumbs into the hem of your panties to pull them down. “Sitting there, three feet from ya, seein’ those beautiful tits through those tight little shirts ya always wearin’, havin’ to watch ya sexy ass leanin’ over to grab things under the bar, watchin’ men hit on ya and trying not to punch ‘em for trying.”

“I wish you said something.” You said, smiling shyly, suddenly feel self conscious knowing Merle had wanted you for so long.

“Ya know I ain’t good at this feelings shit, girl.” He said, holding your face in one of his large, rough hands. “But I will say I like ya a lot, and I do plan on doing some filthy things to ya in about a minute, but I’d also like to do them again to ya sometime after I get ya dinner or some shit, if that’s alright.”

You took a second for his words to sink in. “Merle? Did you just ask me out?”

“Yup,” he said, pulling up a bar stool and sitting on it so he was right in between your legs. “That a yes then?”

“Yeah,” you said, propped up on your elbows, looking down at Merle. If any other man asked you out while sitting in between yours leg while you were completely naked, you’d immediately say no, thinking the situation was too weird, but with Merle it fit.

“Good” Merle said, barely above a whisper, as he leaned forward and kissed you on your stomach. He started to slowly run his fingertips up your thighs, drawing little patterns as he got closer and closer to where your thighs met.

He slowly trailed kisses down your stomach to your middle while his fingers continued to move up your legs. Merle’s movements were so slow compared to what you were expecting. You hadn’t ever seen Merle be this quiet for this long. You groaned and arched your hips up, hoping to encourage Merle to speed things up.

Instead, Merle stopped what he was doing completely and pushed your hips back on the bar. He reached his hand up to place it between your breasts to push your upper body flat against the bar as well. Merle then stood up and pressed himself close enough to you so you could feel his erection through his pants and he started to play with your breasts.

“Fuckin’ perfect” he mumbled under his breath as he reached out to touch you.

He rolled one your nipples in his hand, alternating between soft slow motions, and pulling hard with his rough fingers. Merle took your other nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it slowly before biting down and then returning to the slow movements of his tongue.

The alternating sensations were driving you insane. You could feel your wetness between your legs start to leak out of you and onto Merle’s pants. You reached down to try to touch yourself to feel just how wet you were and to relieve some of your need, but Merle grabbed your wrist before you could make it.

He looked up at you, his mouth and other hand stopping their work on your breasts and shook his head.

“That’s my job,” he growled, grabbing your other wrist in his other hand before lifting them both above your head and pushing them back on the bar. “Hold onto the edge, don’t move your hands.” Merle said, his tone firm. This is the Merle you were expecting, hoping for. You let out a soft breathy moaned and complied, reaching behind you to grip the end of the bar.

Merle then sat back into the chair he had set in front of you and pulled it as close to you as possible, giving him a front row seat to your most sensitive area.

“Fuck. Beautiful, baby.” Merle said, as he kissed you on the inside of one of your thighs, pushing it to open you up wider to him, as he threw your other leg over his shoulder.

You had never felt so exposed and couldn’t help but squirm and groan as a new flush of warmth spread throughout your entire body.

“I haven’t even touched ya yet and ya already getting loud, baby.” Merle teased, running his fingers lightly over your sex. “So fucking smooth.” he groaned. “Ya always shave this?”

“When I feel like it.” You said, honestly.

“Ya ain’t gotta do it special for me, darling, but fuck it’s nice.” Merle said, running his fingers along the outside of your opening, just centimeters away from your most sensitive parts.

“Merle, please,” you huffed out, trying to push yourself closer to him to encourage him to touch you where you needed it.

Merle responded by biting you hard on the inside of your thigh, making you yelp and squirm even more.

“I’ve been watchin ya in this bar for more than a year, girlie.” Merle said, licking and soothing the area he just bit, “If ya think I’m rushing through this, you’re very wrong.”

Merle started running his fingers along your opening again, occasionally thumbing your lips open to help spread your wetness around. You were flat on your back, keeping your hands gripping to the other end of the bar, making a series of whining and groaning noises, completely helpless and desperate under Merle’s teasing fingers.

Merle leaned forward and with one long motion, licked the entire length of your opening, causing you to buck your hips forward and your body to fill with need so strong you thought you might cry.

“Fuck, Merle, please. Please.” You cried, your body twitching as Merle continued to lightly lick and stroke you, “I can’t…I can’t, please, need you to, please. Pleasssse.”

Merle hummed against the hood of your clit, and you arched your back off the bar, starting to make an incoherent series of noises, but Merle just laid an arm across your stomach and forced you back down.

“Ya wanna cum for me, baby?” Merle said, his voice vibrating against you.

“Yes! Please!” you said, on the verge of tears with need.

“Come on now, honey. Be a good girl. Let me know how bad ya want to cum.” Merle said, his words making you twitch involuntarily.

“Please Merle, please can I cum?” you said, each word a struggle to get out.

“Oh baby, ya can do better than that.” Merle’s tongue reached out to tease just below your most sensitive area, making you whimper. “Don’t ya wanna be my good girl?”

That last question set your entire body on fire. You let out another groan before begging in the most desperate voice “Please! I wanna cum for you Merle! Please! I’ll do whatever you want, please can I cum? Please? PLEASE?!”

“Ya beg so good, baby girl.” Merle rubbed a thumb up your slit, holding it at the top of your opening, exposing your clit. “Cum for me.”

Merle gripped your thigh tightly and pushed down hard on your hips at the same time as he sucked your clit in his mouth softly and rubbed his tongue against it. Your orgasm hit hard and fast, making you scream louder than you ever had thought possible. Merle held you down, preventing you from moving as he sucked your clit the entire time you were cumming. When you had finally jerked and screamed your way through the most intense orgasm of your life, the sensations became too intense. You sat up and had to push Merle’s head out from in between your legs.

“Please, stop.” you breathed out, unable to take more.

Merle complied, lifting his head out from under you and standing to kiss you. You put your arms around him and deepened the kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue as your body continued to shake slightly.

When you finally broke your kiss, Merle rested his forehead against yours and started to trail his fingers down to your thighs again. You groaned at the slightest touch, making Merle chuckle.

“Tender?” he asked, teasing you. And gave your neck a little nip.

All you could do was nod as Merle pushed one of his fingers just barely inside your opening, making your arms grip tighter to Merle’s body.

“Bet ya are,” Merle whispered into your ear, making the hair on your neck stand up. “Ya wanna cum again, sweetheart?”

You leaned your head into his chest, nodding your head yes and gripping onto him tighter to prepare yourself. Merle added a second finger into your hypersensitive opening and pushed both of them inside of you. He pumped them in and out of you a few times, making you moan, already starting to feel yourself building again. Then he angled his fingers up slightly and started to pump them hard and fast into you, Merle repeatedly rubbing your G-spot. You gripped onto his shoulder as hard as you could and bit down on his shirt, trying to stifle some of your cries as you were once again blinded by pleasure.

You felt an odd sensation in your core, almost like you had to pee and tightened up, afraid like you were about to embarrass yourself.

“Relax, baby.” Merle purred into your ear, “Ya gotta relax.”

You took a deep breath and tried to do as you were told, relaxing into the sensation instead of fighting it. The second you relaxed your ograsm reached its peak, and you felt an unfamiliar flooding sensation come out of you along with your groans and cries of ecstasy. You had never felt something this intense, your first orgasm left you shakey, but this one made you feel almost like you were going to pass out. You were gripping onto Merle for dear life; he was the only thing keeping you up.

Merle took his fingers out of you and you removed your head from his shoulder just in time to see him put them, soaking wet, into his mouth.

“Like fuckin’ candy” he whispered after he popped his fingers out of his mouth. All you could do was stare at him, wide eyed.

“I’ve never…” you didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

“What?” Merle said, a cocky grin on his face. “Squirted all over the floor of a bar?”

You hid your head in your hands, embarrassed. Merle rubbed his hands up and down your arms, kissing your hands that covered your face.

“Ain’t nothing to be ashamed of. It’s fuckin’ hot.” Merle said, laughing. “Gonna have to make sure I put some towels down when I bring ya home.”

“Shut up!” you said, removing your hands from your face to shove Merle slightly.

“I’s kiddin’.” Merle continued to laugh, wrapped his arms around you and held you in his arms while you recovered from what he had just done to you. After a few minutes you felt more stable and tried to reach down to undo his belt, eager to return the favor. To your surprise, Merle pushed your hand away and shook his head no.

“But don’t you want to…” you tried to ask, but he cut you off, grabbing your hands and pushing you back down on the bar.

“Think of it like a tab.” He said, “I’ll keep count of how many you have and you’ll pay me back later.”

“I like that idea.” You said, your breath quickening.

“I think we’re up to two so far, right?” He asked, sitting back down on his stool and putting his fingers back inside of you slowly and crooking them up.

“Yes!” you cried, both as an answer as an exclamation.

“Good girl.” Merle said, making you moan again. Those two words had an effect on you that you were not expecting. You never thought you’d have a desire to actually be a “good girl” for someone, but with Merle you couldn’t help it.

You laid your head back on the bar, submitting to his touches completely, as Merle started to use both his mouth and fingers to bring you to your third orgasm of the night.

Merle was determined to make sure you owed him for a while.


End file.
